videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Ristar is the main protagonist of the game Ristar. He is a DLC character for Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General Ristar is a young humanoid shooting star. Awakened by Oruto to save the Valdi System from Greedy, Ristar must travel and save the six main planets, Planet Flora, Planet Undertow, Planet Scorch, Planet Sonata, Planet Freon and Planet Automaton, all while defeating the evil Kaiser Greedy and his minions to save the Valdi System. Attributes Ristar is an incredibly light character, but he's the one of the most powerful lightweights, second only to Astal. He's also got incredible reach and range, thanks to his long, stretchy arms. Ristar's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Ristar delivers two long-range punches, followed by two punches at the same times. * Side Attack: Ristar stretches his arm forward to deliver a quick sideways slap. * Up Attack: Ristar does an upward kickstand. * Down Attack: Ristar performs a trip kick. * Dash Attack: Ristar shoots his body forward. * Heavy Forward Attack: Ristar delivers a powerful forward headbutt. * Heavy Up Attack: Ristar swings his arms above his head and slams them back down to the ground. * Heavy Down Attack: Ristar gets a tight grip on the ground and thrusts his body forward. * Neutral Aerial: Ristar does a flip kick. * Forward Aerial: Ristar clasps his hands together and swings them downwards. * Back Aerial: Ristar does a backwards kick. * Up Aerial: Ristar does an uppercut. * Down Aerial: Ristar rockets his body to the ground. * Grab: Ristar stretches his arms forward to get a grip on his opponent. * Pummel: Ristar knees his opponent. * Forward Throw: Ristar thrusts his body toward his opponent. * Backward Throw: Ristar swings his opponent around and releases them. * Upward Throw: Ristar uppercuts his opponent. * Downward Throw: Ristar pins his opponent to the ground and body slams them. Ristar's Special Moves Neutral Special: Star Headbutt * This move is similar to Ristar's grab, only while the attack button is held with Ristar's opponent in his grasp, you can change the direction you want to throw your opponent! Side Special: Star Launch * Ristar will jump back and then thrusts his body forward for a powerful rush attack. Up Special: Anti-Gravity Shoes * Ristar's shoes will begin to sprout solar rings from the bottom, which not only boost Ristar upwards, but can deal minor damage. Down Special: Homing Star * A small little star-shaped trigger appears within a few distance from Ristar. By moving the control stick, you can move this trigger to where you want Ristar to launch. All-Star Move: Shooting Star * A Star Post from Ristar's game will appear, and he will proceed to spin around and around. Eventually, he lets go, launching him all over the place. You can control where Ristar goes, of course, but don't get carried away! He won't dart all over the place forever... Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone